


火光

by menghsinchen



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Smoking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menghsinchen/pseuds/menghsinchen
Summary: 愛能到的地方，都不算是遠方。風浪過後，前路熠熠生光。





	火光

火才燃到一半，就被他往菸灰缸裡摁熄了。這已是今晚的第六支菸。

白宇掀開窗簾，將窗戶推開。迎面而來，是遠方一片蒼茫燈海。他搬來一張高腳椅坐在窗邊，高樓的風奮力地吹，他並不愛獨自一個人吹風，可是今晚卻特別想聽那來往呼嘯的風聲。

他又點燃了新的一支。

電話響了一聲，是一條信息：白宇，接電話。

他沒有回覆，對著手機靜靜地等。

一分鐘後，鈴聲響起，他在最後一聲掛斷前點開了。視頻通話裡，畫面烏鴉鴉一片，只見裡頭那人被一頂鴨舌帽蓋住了上半臉，口罩只罩住了下巴，鼻子嘴巴都露在外頭，臉上的表情動也不動。要不是背景晃得厲害，白宇幾乎都要懷疑他流量是不是卡了。

那個照理說應該在深山裡拍戲，但此刻不知道為什麼現身在某座城市裡的人，似乎是正在街上疾走。他身後是一片車水馬龍，看不清是什麼地方。

總之不是山裡頭。

「……哥，你在哪裡？」白宇好容易才問了一句。

「嗯，」那人隔了一會兒，才不急不躁地應了一聲。這時恰好有個路人經過他身旁，不小心碰了他一下，把手機給摔掉了。那委屈巴巴的手機又過了好幾秒鐘才從地上被撿了起來，畫面天旋地轉，在那張漂亮的臉再度佔滿屏幕之前，白宇似乎看見了，那人手裡久違地挾著一支菸。

龍哥已經很久沒抽菸了。

更加準確地來說，他已經很久沒看過龍哥抽菸。

第一次看見朱一龍抽菸，是在拍攝片場的角落。月黑風高，上海的夏夜難得涼爽清冷。自打進劇組以來，白宇替正在戒菸的趙雲瀾不知道一共吃了多少根棒棒糖。那天傍晚下過雨，空氣裡隱隱還透著一陣一陣漣漪般的溼，一波波浪花般襲來，他竟突然有點想起要來抽一支真正的菸，來驅一驅那股掐住他毛孔不放的潮氣。

白宇偷了個空，一個人往燈光攝影組員關心不到的方向躲去。他彎過幾叢灌木，那兒有一小片空地，路燈框住底下一塊圓形的空間，已有人比他捷足先登，遠遠望去，是一道頎長颯然的身影。

那天夜裡沒有月亮。路燈庸俗的死白，襯著那人瓷器般精美的臉龐，他的頭髮整齊乾淨，連影子都是柔軟的，他的眼睛在黑暗中，燦若繁星，望向悠遠深邃的虛空。

是朱一龍。倚在路燈柱子上抽菸。

朱一龍似乎沒有發現白宇。他原本不知道朱一龍會抽菸，但想想也並不太奇怪。他手插在褲兜裡，朝那盞路燈走去，輕輕喊了一聲：「龍哥。」

朱一龍抬頭眸朝他睇來，取下口裡的菸，用手指挾著，禮貌地露出微笑，「小白。」

「龍哥怎麼自己一個人在這兒？」白宇從褲兜裡抽出手，拍了拍朱一龍的肩頭。「偷懶摸魚也不找我一起，不夠意思啊。」

「也沒什麼，」朱一龍笑著說，「就不想你吸二手菸。」

「我去，我一糙漢還怕什麼呀，」白宇抬起手晃了兩下，「倒是龍哥，真沒想到你也抽菸啊，你在我心中的高冷仙子人設都崩了。」

朱一龍沒說什麼，只是淡淡看著他笑。白宇湊過去嗅了嗅，又問道：「哥抽的萬寶路？」他話才剛說完，低頭就看見朱一龍手上拿的菸盒。

雖然是沒有別的意思，但心裡似乎暗暗覺得龍哥不像是抽這麼大眾品牌菸的人。

「沒有特定，助理買什麼就抽什麼了，」朱一龍答道，一邊把那菸盒舉起來給白宇看。「還是進組那天在便利店臨時買的，只給買兩包，說不許多抽。」話說完，那雙桃花眼瞇了起來，神色流轉中還綻放一絲苦笑，露出一臉人畜無害的無奈。

「這助理挺貼心的呀，」白宇也笑著說：「菸還是少抽點的好。」

「你還敢說我，」朱一龍朝白宇手裡捏著的東西看了一眼，「看來趙處長的戒菸計畫並不是很成功啊。」

「我倒覺得呢，趙處長的這個棒棒糖戒菸法還是挺有效的，」白宇說著，一邊舔了舔嘴唇，「嘴裡叼著一點什麼，能轉移注意力，但就是太死甜了，容易膩。」

「啊，難怪我總咬指甲，」朱一龍低頭看了一眼自己的手指，又指指白宇的菸盒，「訂製的？」

「一朋友送的，」白宇簡單地點點頭，「龍哥，要不試一試？」他扳開盒蓋，朝朱一龍的方向遞去。

朱一龍遲疑了一會兒，然後才點了下頭，把正抽到一半的菸取出來，從唇間吐出一縷灰白的氣息。白宇從自己的菸盒裡抽出一根，輕輕放進朱一龍嘴裡，他逼近的手指幾乎就要蜻蜓點水般地擦過朱一龍的嘴唇，沾上一些清冷的薄荷氣味。

白宇還替他點著了火，才將手抽了回去。

朱一龍深深吸了一口，彷彿是要把那火苗全都擠進脹滿的胸膛，一支剛才還沒抽完的萬寶路還夾在他右手的食指和中指之間，左手又將白宇的菸捏了起來，一本正經的模樣，彷彿手裡拿的不是菸，像個雙刀俠客。

即使是這樣荒唐的樣子，也仍然非常好看。

白宇望著眼前這個容姿端正、優雅自持的男子，正一手一支火炬，吞雲吐霧，這才突然覺得他原來並非一個不食人間煙火的天上神仙。但謫仙仍然是仙子，即便是抽菸，依舊跟普通人不一樣，像抽的仙氣。那一向總是疏淡的神情，一旦久看，有時總有些莫名地令人悲傷。

白宇心想，他能有點煙火氣就更好了。

一道白茫自朱一龍的鼻腔緩緩吁出，頭也不回，朝著天上奔去。

白宇問：「怎麼樣？」

朱一龍說：「挺好的，甜而不膩，」又問：「這是什麼品牌？」

白宇克制不住一抹狡黠的笑容，才答道：「自己捲的。」

「你厲害啊，小白，」朱一龍瞪大了眼，語氣裡都是真切的讚嘆。「這都能拿去外面賣了。」

「龍哥別誇我，我會當真的。」

「真的厲害，是真的在誇你。」

白宇被他龍哥吹捧得樂不可支，又喜孜孜地說：「要不然這樣，龍哥，我一支小白牌捲菸，也沒質量，也沒保證，就跟你換半支萬寶路湊合湊合吧。」

朱一龍沒回答，只是歪著頭思考了一會兒，抬起右手，將剛才抽到一半的菸往白宇唇邊遞去。白宇微微吃了一驚，只一會兒，便乖乖張口咬住。原本已經被人含過許久的濾嘴，還存著一股溼氣，在舌尖暈染成波瀾雲海。那股原先沁涼的薄荷味道，頓時在白宇的口腔裡變得滾燙起來。

朱一龍用那雙清亮的眼睛望著他，眉眼彎彎，睫毛在燈光下成了兩片窗簾，將一波潮水般的溫熱捂住。然後他笑著說：「樂意之至。」

白宇回到房間，把菸盒、手機、一應雜物都扔在茶几上。他在沙發上倒了一會兒，才起身洗漱。

他其實不是那種生活過得特別講究的人，一般日常用品都不會特意去買貴的。特製的菸盒是女朋友送的，後來成了前女友。

前女友送的東西，原本是不應該再繼續用的，但東西卻最是無辜。白宇自認是長情之人，分手原是他跟對方有緣無分，並沒有誰對誰錯，那些沒有生命思想的東西、禮物，更是不曾負他一分。

那時候前女友不喜歡他抽菸，但知道他愛捲菸，送他菸盒時見他開心，又忍不住說了句：「還是少抽點。」

多麼矛盾，多麼委屈，多麼難以拒絕，又多麼強人所難。所有成癮的事物皆非一時半刻養成，但根源已深，早不可追，戒除更難於抽絲。但他聽見自己對女朋友回答：「好。」

女朋友高興了，挽住他的脖子吻他，又抽開，笑著嗔道：「都是菸味。」

他心裡真的不知道，到底要怎麼做才是對的。

不過，對與不對，有時候並不比想與不想來得重要。

那次之後，有意無意，白宇會跟朱一龍一起在那盞路燈下抽菸。

朱一龍的兩包萬寶路當然早就抽完了，兩人就一起抽白宇捲的菸。

捲菸比一般市面上買來的要長一些，能抽更久。白宇捲菸的技術是真的好，那菸紙包得漂漂亮亮，一點破綻都沒有，氣味卻比買來的更加別緻幾分，最主要的是特別，還可隨個人愛好。

雖然白宇嘴裡嫌棒棒糖甜膩，但他選的菸草還是一向都屬於偏甜的口味。草莓，蘋果，奶糖，芒果，香草。一口一個甜蜜，像長不大的孩子。

或許也正是因為如此，白天拍戲時，嘴裡含著棒棒糖，才勉強克制得住癮頭。他喜歡最解饞的第一口，也不拚命往肺裡吸，只在嘴裡嘗過味道就放過。

朱一龍喜歡水果味淡一些的，白宇會混入一些薄荷、咖啡、胡椒味道的菸草絲給他。他總是一支菸抽到底，那濃郁純粹的尼古丁總在末了的時刻，彷彿是要將生命傾盡一般，風捲殘雲地往他的肺裡灼燒。

每一支手捲的菸都是一次的手工創作，獨一無二，白宇和朱一龍時常抽到一半便交換著抽。朱一龍特別喜歡咬濾嘴，那對精緻的薄唇微微上揚，在火光中朦朧地透著一彎嫣紅。夏天，空氣一片溼潤濃重。每當光線朦朧，白宇有時都恍然覺得，同樣一支菸，讓龍哥先抽過了，味道竟都變得全然不同。

※

在那個需要與異能對抗，而且人們都不抽菸的世界裡，月季花在城畔盛開。

龍城，今夜月影橫斜。

盛夏的夜晚，有涼風徐徐。

趙雲瀾含著一根著棒棒糖，從公園旁繞過，他把它取出來，掏出兜裡的糖紙，包起來收好。他拐過一個熟悉的彎道，那兒有一盞路燈，燈下有一個人。面若冠玉，眉眼含笑，短髮眼鏡，衣裝筆挺，襯衫下擺齊齊整整地紮進褲頭，是沈巍。

月色清朗，像聚光燈一樣灑下。沈巍朝他抬眸，那目光流轉，清透似水，累積的溫柔流泄一地，淹至他的腳邊，他再向前跨一步，就要沾濕了他的皮靴。

「小白。」

白宇正欲朝那裡前進的腳步一頓，赫然發現面前沒有鏡頭。這裡不是龍城，他不是趙雲瀾，那人當然更不是沈巍。

「龍哥。」他也笑。

朱一龍在片場時，除了拍黑袍使和夜尊的時候，基本上都是戴著眼鏡的，一開始是為了習慣，習慣了之後，一時也不太特意去改。

稍晚還有一場夜戲，他們穿了一天的戲服都還沒有換掉。白宇從菸盒裡掏出一支菸，遞給朱一龍，又往自己嘴裡塞了一支，手在兜裡翻來找去，就是沒摸到打火機。朱一龍看他摸了半天，拿出他自己的，點開，示意白宇靠近一些。

白宇朝他湊了過去，讓朱一龍替他點菸，熱火將那張薄紙的尖稍燒出一圈明艷，旋即又沉靜下去。朱一龍穿了一天的襯衫上，洗衣精的氣味已經淡去，他的手腕上還殘著一股乾淨的皂香。菸點著的地方，橘紅色的點點火星在忽明忽滅。白宇突然間腦中閃過那句關於打火機的土味情話，嘴角不禁上揚了一個小彎。

「笑什麼？」朱一龍問道，一邊用手掌托了托白宇的下巴。

「沒什麼，」白宇回答，「哥哥，你就是個芳心縱火犯。」

「你在說什麼？」

朱一龍的問句裡有種若有似無的笑意，那甚至不像是一個問題，彷彿有什麼就快要從那水面溢了出來。

白宇回望著他，霎時一個激靈，他用手指把菸掐住，拿了出來，臉朝著朱一龍湊了過去。他噘起嘴唇，將含著的一口濃濃蜜香緩緩吹向他的頰邊。那煙霧繚繞，全都不由分說地沾上朱一龍的鏡片，一時之間就是一整片擾人的白茫。

朱一龍眉心一擰，摘下眼鏡，從胸前的口袋裡掏出一塊手帕來擦。白宇高興地拍著手，幾乎就笑彎了腰。朱一龍嘴唇微啟，似乎是還在思考要說些什麼，突然間，啪的一聲電光火石的刺響，兩人頭頂上那盞路燈應聲熄滅。

「停電？」白宇問。

「大概是，」朱一龍答道。

「那樣待會兒還能拍攝嗎？」

「劇組有發電機，」朱一龍說，「場地那裡應該還行。」

白宇又問：「回去嗎？」

朱一龍點點頭，「抽完這支就回去。」

兩個人又繼續靜靜地抽，少了路燈，一輪盈滿月色成了空地上唯一的光亮。他鄉月最是勾情，不說話也能漫天旖旎，片刻如同永恆的寧靜，只有白煙裊裊，還在奔月般地飄飄忽忽。

一片沉默中，朱一龍突然開口：「是什麼味道的？」

白宇一時之間沒回過神，「啊？」

「你剛才抽的。」

「蜂蜜，芒果，」白宇答道。雖然朱一龍看起來面色如常，但他龍哥一向是喜怒不形於色。他突然擔心自己方才是不是玩脫了，又趕忙賠笑著道歉，說：「剛剛跟你鬧著玩的，龍哥你別生氣啊。」

朱一龍無動於衷地看著白宇，蒼白的月光下，那神情變得似乎有點道不清說不明。他抬起手朝白宇挪了過去，食指和中指扣住他嘴裡的菸。

「小白，」朱一龍停了一會兒，又說：「我想要你的這一支。」

那彷若幽井一樣的眼珠，像是兩輪黑色的滿月，白宇能在裡面看見自己顫動的倒影。

「這很甜的，」白宇的嘴還沒有鬆開，每說一個字，上唇都要碰到一次那隻手的指腹，麻癢的感覺像是觸電，沿著他的脊梁骨戰戰兢兢地滑了下去，他幾乎就快要無法正常地呼吸。「龍哥你不是不喜歡甜的嗎？」

「嗯，」朱一龍微微一笑，目光裡似有星辰大海。「我現在喜歡了。」

都怪這月色，撩人的瘋狂。

所以那晚，他們除了交換了菸，還交換了一個吻。

拍片前後三個月，片場方圓三十里，無論什麼，都好像真假難分。

台本給改成這樣了，大破大立，沈巍和趙雲瀾，就連在戲裡都不能相愛。

在隱密陰暗無人的角落裡，沒有別的觀眾。他們躲進朱一龍和白宇的皮囊，藉他們的身體動情，一切都順理成章。

只有明月為鑑。

「哎！」白宇手上突然感覺一陣吃痛，他驚呼一聲，把朱一龍也嚇得往後一跳。

電來了，路燈顫顫巍巍地又重新點亮起來，朱一龍還挾著從白宇嘴裡搶來的菸，那菸灰不知什麼時候就落在白宇的手背上，他自己原本還沒抽完的那支早扔了，好似急切地問：「怎麼了？燙傷了？」

「沒事，沖沖冷水就好了。」白宇輕輕揉著手上細小的紅點，對上那雙杏花微雨的眼睛，才又說：「真沒事，放心。」

朱一龍又瞪著他望了一會兒，短髮遮不住他火焰般緋紅的耳際和頸窩。「那，回去了？」

白宇又哎了聲，不敢拿手去揉嘴唇，雖然總覺得嘴上似乎比那菸灰更燙。

此後，他們還在路燈下見面，只是抽菸的時候少了，接吻的時候多了。

白宇心想，他們也許都找到了比菸更能解癮的東西。

※

鎮魂殺青之後，聚少離多。

白宇在特別想念哥哥的時候還抽菸，但比起從前已經少了許多。

朱一龍在他看得見的時候幾乎不抽了，但還是一樣愛咬指甲。白宇每次看著哥哥咬指甲，就想把他的手搶過來，也咬咬看，看看到底有什麼好咬的。

他第一個教會朱一龍的土味情話，也是朱一龍唯一記得住的一個，他說：「你有帶打火機嗎？」

「真不湊巧，最近正在戒菸。」朱一龍笑著回答。

「那你是用什麼東西來點燃我的心呢？」

「用這個，行嗎？」朱一龍說著，一邊湊近他唇邊。

白宇將吻和著笑意一起嚥了下去，在心裡想，他沒教他龍哥這個啊。一句話好端端說著說著，每次好像都要變調。

然而，變調的不只有變成情話的土味情話，還有變成情人的舊同事，變成吻癮的菸癮。

還有突然間就野火燎原的鎮魂。

鎮魂以始料未及的程度和速度火了，連帶的還把他和朱一龍一起推上山頂。山頂上，風光無限，即使陰風暗箭，只要並肩攜手，彷彿就能對抗一整個世界。

他們都是勤勤懇懇篤篤實實拍了好多年戲了的演員，流量從來就不是他們的底氣。無論何時何地，毋忘本心而已，腳下荊棘泥濘也踩得，璀璨星河也能行。

在白宇心裡，朱一龍值得收穫一切的美好，他擁有配得上絕世美貌的善良心腸，他具備讓天賦和努力更加耀眼的內斂底蘊。他跟朱一龍說，哥哥，這是你應得的，你早該高高站在舞台中央，被大家注目，被大家喜歡。

他沒有說出口的是，哥哥，我是怕我不配站在你身邊。

朱一龍看著他微笑，那雙盛滿萬千星辰的眼裡，彷彿只要看著他，就已經擁有一整座宇宙。

「白宇，」他聽見哥哥說，「在這個世界上，沒人比你更值得。」

※

前女友的視頻空降熱搜之後，白宇在家悶頭睡了一天。

他不知道究竟是誰把視頻發上網的，也不想去費心猜疑。每一段感情都是他曾經掏出的全心，就像他的每一個角色，即使不完美，不被人喜歡，終究是一個經歷，每一個都不能略過，他才會成為現在的他。即便是再難堪，都不能夠去否定。

粉絲的反應並不負面，大多都是理性祝福，但越是祝福，他就越是難受。他不想要這份祝福，那種噁心的感覺就像是被雨打溼的衣服黏在身上一樣，他只想坦蕩喊出那個人的姓名，將那份愛意宣之於口，大聲說出他是誰的人。

但他不能夠。也沒有資格。

那個人看到了，又會怎麼想？

他輾轉反側到凌晨三點鐘才起身，拿出手機，一口氣空降了幾十個粉絲群。姑娘們樂壞了，也有聽出他不開心，給他鼓勵的，他在一個群一個群之間來回穿梭，溫言軟語地哄她們去睡，彷彿只要這麼做，就能在這些無條件關心自己的陌生人中間，汲汲營營一些虛幻的溫暖。

「我也要睡了，你們也都去睡覺。」

「千萬不要盲目地來愛我，說實話，我真沒覺得自己有那麼好，我有很多不好的地方。」

「不要我做什麼都支持我，你們要有自己的主觀意識判斷對錯，對就是對，錯就是錯。」

「不是我要好好的，是我們都要好好的，我的你們，都要好好的。」

一個姑娘說叫他放心吧，小宇宙們不會走的，會一路陪著他。他掂了掂心口，又發了一條語音出去，說：「我從來沒有對你們不放心過。」

下午的活動，白宇腫著兩隻熊貓眼去，再厚的粉底都遮不住。化妝師說不然索性就用個粉色眼影吧，襯你今天的衣服，他心裡想著隨便了，誰還能看不出來他失眠一晚上。記者這會兒不知怎地突然特別有職業操守，什麼出格的都沒有問。

回到車子裡，他拿起手機刷微博。助理遞給他一瓶水，他打開瓶蓋，一小口一小口慢慢地啜。他的視頻從熱搜裡降下去了，原本也就是這樣而已，這年頭，幾千條消息，不過佔幾個位元的事情，轉瞬即逝，還不如一顆流星殘影耐人尋味。

車子緩緩開動，車外燈火闌珊，秋夜微涼，馬路上的行人來回穿梭，有人踽踽獨行，有人相偎相依。

他刷著手機，想起中午那會兒他還賴在床上不動的時候，他腦中閃過千百個可能會被問的問題，還沒來得及想出得體的答案來，經紀人發了一條信息，叫他如常表現即可，別想太多。他是沒有心思多想了，只是愣怔怔看著手機，對著那人的頭像思考了半天的人生。整夜沒有他的消息，也沒有電話。或許是山裡面信號不好，或是拍戲忙，或是他真的惱他了，恨他了，不想理他了，不要他了——

他怎麼想，白宇都沒有半點怨言，他只是覺得對他不起，一樁破事，連帶著也把他牽扯進來，平白無故的，又要害他跟著被人議論。

說不定，只是說不定，還讓他傷心了也說不定。

才想著，手機就一震，是哥哥的信息，還沒點開來，手機又震了一下，哥哥轉發了條宣傳博，用的卻不是工作室的號。

風浪過後，前路熠熠生光。

白宇一時就懵了，那簡簡單單一句話，像是在狂風暴雨裡，有人隻手替他擋著。

他打開哥哥傳來的微信，是語音信息，傳送的時間是半夜三點，山裡信號是真的不好，傳了大半天，中午才送到北京。

他有時也愛嘲笑哥哥戀愛腦，談起感情來像個情竇初開的憨傻少年，人前人後，那眼神像是要把他灼穿似的，從來就不知掩飾。有時候，他自己差點都要信不過自己，但那個外潤內剛的人，卻不曾使他有過絲毫不安，哥哥寵他，疼他，比起他自己都還要更信任他。

哥哥哼唱的聲音很低很近，嘴唇是緊貼著話筒錄的語音，背後有涼涼的風，吹得他一陣一陣心悸。

「這夜色太緊張，時間太漫長，我的情郎，我在他鄉，望著月亮。」

這是什麼歌，白宇當然知道。哥哥沒等他問，就給了答案。

白宇簡直就要沒忍住往山裡頭打電話，把整顆心裡細細綿綿的想念全都告訴他。

※

白宇打開房門。視頻通話裡的人突然間具現化地出現在眼前。

他有好多正常的開場問題可以問，像是「哥哥怎麼在這裡，沒在山裡挖土」，或是「回山裡見到毛猴老鄉了沒有」，或者是「回北京怎麼不說一聲？我好去接你」，但他脫口而出的第一句話卻是：你不問為什麼嗎？

朱一龍沒有回答，走向窗台，替他把窗子關好，颼颼的風聲全都被隔絕在外面。白宇也跟了過去。外頭很美很好的月，城市燈火通明，看不見星星，一室昏暗，襯得他的臉色有些灰黃的樣子。他好像瘦了一點，手背上有一些細小的傷口，他緊繃的眉頭皺了起來。他按著白宇的肩膀，讓他在高腳椅上坐好。

白宇忍不住伸手去碰他眉心，「你不聽我解釋嗎？」

「好，待會再聽。」朱一龍說，他輕輕握住放在他額間的手指，他的眉頭鬆開了，低低凝眸，整個房間立時都溫暖了起來。

只要哥哥還能笑就好了，白宇心想。只要哥哥還願意像這樣笑著看他，他能把全世界都給他。

白宇被他攬入懷裡，臉埋進了他的胸口。那外套上沾著若有似無的菸味，他想起第一次看見哥哥抽菸時的驚訝，誰能想得到朱一龍清冷的純淨面容背後，能將一支菸抽到焦油都意欲抽盡。那看似波瀾不驚、與世無爭的外表下，卻有一雙最堅強的臂膀，一把下定了決心就要燃燒到底的火炬。

他把自己埋在朱一龍的胸膛裡，像個傻子一樣邊笑邊哭，誰又能想得到，白宇在歡脫的笑聲底下，會將一滴淚流到氣力也幾近流乾？他其實也沒有覺得什麼委屈，只覺得對他不住。他哭得就像是個八九歲的孩子，一句話也說不清楚，喉間滿腔的驚滔駭浪，隨著朱一龍穩定的心跳，一聲接著一聲地平復。

風口浪尖上，他還有這個避風港，廣闊靜謐。

白宇還沒有想好要說什麼，他有好多話想說，卻不知道該從何說起。

「沒事。」正要開口，朱一龍的喉結貼著他的額頭，那震顫透過薄薄的皮膚傳了過來。

「哥哥——」

「沒事，小白。」他低沉的聲音像溫暖的海浪，將懷裡的人層層包覆。「我在。」

白宇聽他的嗓音有點兒啞，抬起頭問：「你怎麼又抽菸了，哥哥？」

「想你了。」

「你別抽了。想我就抽菸，那你肺肯定得燒焦了。」

「嗯。那你也別抽了。」

「好。」

那兩支擱在菸灰缸邊上的菸，還在靜靜燃燒著。

但沒有人有心思去管。

一個擁抱比一支濃菸，要更加細膩綿長。

他是宇宙，而他愛的那個人，眼睛裡有銀河。

他乘著一艘小船，破風逆行。

愛能到的地方，都不算是遠方。這是他的答案，他的港灣，他生命裡的火焰。

風浪過後，前路熠熠生光。


End file.
